


Compassionate, Just, and Burning

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Further Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is the Daughter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: Death was both everything and nothing, or maybe it was her that became both everything and nothing when she died. The limits of time and space were irrelevant; everything that had happened, were happening, and would happen in every corner of the universe were available for her to peruse. Ahsoka was the Force, and the Force was Ahsoka.And then, suddenly, she wasn’t.





	Compassionate, Just, and Burning

The Daughter was well aware that she was dying and that her Father didn’t have long left either. The Chosen One refused to stay, which meant that soon there would be no one left to keep her brother in check, no one left to protect the galaxy from him.

She had little left to give to the world, but she had enough strength, enough power, to pass on her mantle to another. 

It took very little effort for her to peer into some of the possible futures where the padawan had never died here, where she went on to do so much good, no matter whether it was with the Jedi or the Rebels.

The padawan had been Fallen when she died, completely and artificially immersed in the Dark side. It would have taken more than a miracle to bring her back to life, more than just a strong power in the Force.

It would take a transformation.

The Daughter had just enough left in her to do just that.

* * *

Death was both everything and nothing, or maybe it was her that became both everything and nothing when she died. The limits of time and space were irrelevant; everything that had happened, were happening, and would happen in every corner of the universe were available for her to peruse. Ahsoka was the Force, and the Force was Ahsoka.

And then, suddenly, she wasn’t.

The sense of wonder, of endless possibility never left Ahsoka, even though she never remembered what she experienced during her first death for the rest of her life.

When the fierce burning kindness of the Light side transformed her, it also obliterated any memory of her forced Fall, much to her benefit. The chosen avatar of the Light could not ever have been Dark, so the Daughter made it so.

The Light was compassionate and just, but it could also burn. Stars, after all, provide warmth and life to otherwise barren worlds, but any that venture too close would be vaporized. In order to keep Ahsoka from burning with the strength of the Light that was required, the Daughter also had to make Ahsoka’s transformation slow and steady, synced to her own development.

By the time the Clone War ended, Ahsoka wasn’t mortal enough to sustain the Master-Padawan bond, but Order 66 went down right around that same time. She assumed the bond breakage was the result of Anakin dying.

Vader took it to mean that Ahsoka had died, killed by the clone troopers.

By the time Ahsoka was an adult, the Light had been nearly pushed out of the galaxy by the Empire, so working on the outskirts with the Rebellion seemed only natural.

When she met Vader on Malachor, she initially let her feelings of betrayal cloud her vision. It was only after that she realized that there was still the tiniest flicker of Light inside of him and decided to stay. 

Unfortunately, they were in the middle of a Sith Temple, a place that corroded at any who reached for the Light. In Ahsoka’s case, this was literal.

It took her years to regain her physical body. By then, the galaxy had already moved on, become embroiled in a new conflict, however much it reflected the previous one. The First Order versus the Resistance.

The Daughter’s meeting with General Leia Organa was one that was spoken of for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr fic from last year.


End file.
